Separation Part II
by SuicidalImbecile
Summary: Fifteen years after her mother and father ended the war, Lily is still told about her parents' greatness. While Zion has accepted their savior's death, Lily believes he is still alive. Can she find the truth? Sequel to Separation. 8/24/10 NEW CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all know I don't own the Matrix. Do I even have to tell you anymore? No, but I probably have to if I don't want to be sued.

* * *

Fifteen years ago my parents left me in Zion so they could fight in the war. They had me stay with their friend, Cas, until they got back to protect me. Like hundreds of other kids in Zion, they never did come back to me. It's not as simple as that though. See, my dad was the One and my mom was an amazing fighter-so I hear.

The council split up my family, taking my mother and me off the ship we were on the Nebuchadnezzar, -I think- because they thought it would help my father to succeed ending the war. Even now, I don't think that was fair. I guess nothing is though, huh?

I never really gave much thought to how alone I was. I was never really alone. I had Cas, and Aliyah and Hayden… but it never felt normal.

Anyways, last year, when I was sixteen, I was told that my parents died a long time ago-like I didn't know it already. People always said to me 'Your parents were such great people. Shame we lost them…' and stuff like that. Once you know the definition of 'were' and 'lost', you kind of catch on.

Although I knew they were dead, I didn't handle it well once I actually heard it. It's one of those things where you can accept it in your brain, but not when you hear it from another person.

After that, I went into this whole depression stage and didn't really get over it until a few months ago, when I came up with a plan. Looking back, my plan really sucked. It got me here though, the Machine City, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

People never teased me about it in school or anything. First of all, almost all the kids who I came in contact with daily lost their parents too so if it was about mine, they'd just be hypocrites. And secondly, my parents were legends. Nobody ever dared to mess with me because they knew every one of my parents' followers would be against them.

Something else about my parents: I idolized them. Everything I heard about them, made me adore them even more. I used to go to Morpheus, captain of my parents' ship, everyday after school just to hear stories about them.

I thought about all these things as I climbed over the rubble of the Machine City. I had finally made it onto a sturdy platform above all else behind me. I almost turned and ran back when I saw a group of sentinels hovering in front of me.

I couldn't move-I was paralyzed. _Was this how mom died? And dad's fate would come shortly after?_ I asked myself. I knew they weren't dead. That was what I was telling myself for seventeen years! But now, as I was staring inches away from the machine, all the doubt I've been keeping in burst.

A tear rolled down my cheek- not because I was going to die, but because I was ashamed of myself. I led my friends here, they had faith in me. I had let them down and now we were all going to die.

A sentinel had transformed its arm into turret and had it pointed it at me. I started to see stars.

"Stop!" An unfamiliar voice shouted.

I looked for the owner of the voice. On a higher platform, he stood.

The sentinels looked back to him and paused for a moment before squeaking and flurrying away.

Morpheus, who suddenly stood next to me, stepped forward.

"Neo?" he asked, so quietly, I wasn't sure if it was him.

"Dad?" I asked too.

I climbed up to the next platform and the one after it, so I stood only a few feet from my father.

"Who are you?" he asked me. I looked into his dark eyes, noticing the light scars around them. He knew me.

"L-Lily?"

I found him.

* * *

It's short, I know. I'm only half-way done with next chapter, and it's already long.

Review! Let me know what you think. Continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Um, just a little background information: Jason Lock is married to Cas. Deal with it.

* * *

I woke up on the couch, stiff and uncomfortable.

"I came home and you were asleep," Aliyah said from the kitchen table when I got up. She and Hayden were playing a card game. They sat across from each other, Hayden with a straight face and Aliyah grinning. "You kept making weird sounds so I made him move you." she pointed to Hayden.

I groaned as I cracked my back. "Thanks, Al," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, anything for you Lily," she replied back with a smirk.

I passed by the siblings while I went into the kitchen to get myself breakfast. I poured myself a cup of coffee and looked into the pantry.

"Mom and Deadbolt are out food shopping. There's nothing good to eat," Aliyah said.

"Oh," I mumbled.

Morpheus had told me about Lock's nickname. It hadn't been used for years but we're trying to bring it back. We were the only ones to still say it-the three of us weren't doing such a great job.

I went back to the table and sat at the end of the table, between the two. I leaned to each side, looking at their cards.

I put my head in my arms and yawned.

"Still tired?" Hayden inquired.

I nodded and looked up. "I was dreaming all night." I checked the clock. "And afternoon, apparently."

Aliyah laughed. "Yeah, you kept saying 'Oh, my God!'. Dreaming of a special someone?"

"Yeah, Dad," I answered.

"Ew! Lily, you're having sex dreams about Lock?!" Aliyah yelled.

"No! That's gross. _Normal_ dreams about my _real_ dad."

"Thank God. I was going to say-"

"Aliyah," Hayden said, clearly uncomfortable, "don't say anything."

She rolled her eyes and placed her cards face down on the table.

"Three Queens", then "One King", then "One Ace", and finally "Bullshit".

Aliyah scoffed and took the pile of cards.

About twelve cards later, Hayden won.

While he shuffled the deck, he asked, "What were dreaming about?"

It took me a couple of minutes to put it into words. "I was on a ship with you two and Morpheus and some other people -I couldn't see their faces- and we were going somewhere. Then I was about to be attacked by sentinels but my dad stopped them."

"Interesting," was all Hayden said.

Aliyah thought about it more. "Do you think it was like, a premonition or something?"

Maybe. "No," I answered instead.

"Come on, you said your dad had them, maybe you do too."

"I don't think so."

We didn't discuss it anymore because Cas and Lock came inside.

"Oh, look who's finally up," Cas said.

I smiled a fake smile and took another sip of my cold coffee. It tasted awful and Hayden laughed at my scrunched up face.

"Kids, we're having dinner tonight as a family, I got take-out, so Aliyah, don't go out," Cas said from the kitchen.

"Why would you assume _I_ was going out?" Aliyah asked.

Cas stood in the doorway of the kitchen. "It's a Saturday night, of course you would. Don't think I have no idea what you do."

"What do I do, Ma?" Aliyah tested her mother.

"I happen to know you've been out drinking. You're eighteen and I don't want you in any trouble."

"Mom, why wouldn't you think Lily and I were doing things tonight too?" Hayden asked.

Cas shrugged. "I don't know. It seems like you two stay in a lot."

"Are you saying we don't have lives?" I asked, giving Cas a hard time.

She knew we were only joking around with her but it didn't stop Lock from yelling at us.

"Don't be rude to your mother. You do as she says and don't complain," he growled. Then he added, "Aliyah, I would watch out if I were you. The next party you go to, acting like a slut and getting drunk, you can expect to see me there."

I was surprised he said that, for some reason. Lock was always fed up with Aliyah, but normally he'd just grumble and walk away. He seemed a lot more irritable lately and I didn't know why.

Aliyah mumbled something and stormed down the hall, slamming the door of our shared room.

"You didn't have to be so harsh, Jason," Cas said.

Lock replied back with, "Yes, I did. You know she'll mess up her life if she's always acting so crazy. I don't understand why you let her go out all the time."

"What is this really about Jason? You being a father or losing your job as commander?"

Maybe that was why he's been acting so strange.

I didn't notice when Hayden had gotten up too. I went to his room, knocking once before letting myself was pacing back and forth, his arms crossed over his chest.

I smiled up at him and he stared at me for a moment before turning towards the pictures on his dresser. He picked up one taken years ago, his parents holding him and Aliyah. Hayden smiled toothlessly in Dozer's arms while Aliyah was being cradled by Cas. She was a tiny baby there, probably no more than six months old.

"I don't know why Mom married him. Lock is… I hate him. And you do too, Lily. I know you do."

I nodded. "Yeah," I said quietly.

"Dad was so much better. So much nicer, so gentle… How could she end up with _him_?"

"You remember your dad?" I asked.

"Yes. I was only four when he died, so I don't remember much. Only bits and pieces." He shook his head. "You weren't even born. And Aliyah was only two. She can't remember anything."

He looked back at me and I felt a pain in my chest when I saw tears in his eyes. I have never seen him so emotional. Hayden almost never talked about his father. When he did, it was always to say how proud he was of him. I know that more than once he had gone to Morpheus to hear about Dozer…

"I wrote all the memories and stories of him down. So over time I won't forget."

I hugged Hayden tightly and a few tears slid down his cheeks. It was strange to see him cry; he was always so controlled. After a minute, he let go of me. "Thanks, Lily."

I smiled sympathetically and left quietly. Across the hall, I walked into my room. Aliyah was on her bed, doing homework and I stood near the mirror, glancing at myself.

"Aliyah?" I asked.

She sighed dramatically. "What, Lily?"

"Do you ever wonder what your dad is like?"

"You mean Jason?" She scoffed. "_Definitely. _Love him to death," she said, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

I rolled my eyes. Aliyah, Hayden, and I hated Lock more than anything. Why she was now referring him to her father, I wasn't sure. "No. Your real dad?"

She thought for a moment. "I used to. I realized it's a waste of time, really. Like, I know he's dead. Mom will never talk about him and Morpheus is just as helpful. Honestly, I don't know why he tells you everything, Lily." Her voice sounded somewhat irritated.

I didn't respond. Instead I retied my hair in its ponytail and tried to ignore Aliyah's questioning face.

"Why did you want to know?" she finally asked.

I shrugged. "Just wondering, I guess."

"Um, okay?" she said with an attitude.

"God..."

Aliyah slammed her book shut and rolled onto her stomach, glaring at me. "Lily, will you please just shut up?" she snapped. "You can be so annoying sometimes. No wonder your parents left you here."

I felt tears sting in my eyes. I blinked them away. "What the hell is your problem?" I nearly yelled.

"Get out, Lily."

"No," I refused. "You're obviously angry at me, so why don't you just tell me why?"

"You really want to know?"

I nodded.

She stood up and faced me, only a few inches apart from us and said firmly, "I do think about my real father-every day I do. And every time I think of him, I can't stand to look at you."

I was confused. I didn't show that to her. "Why?" I spat.

"If your mom didn't piss off that guy Cypher so much, then he never would have gone berserk and killed everyone. I blame your parents for my dad's death and that means I blame you too."

"That isn't fair Aliyah. You can't blame me for anything. My parents-"

"Your parents are dead too, Lily. I know you don't think they are, but they are not alive."

"Morpheus thinks-"

"It doesn't matter what Morpheus thinks. He would never dare insult 'The One' or anyone he was close to..." I shook my head. Aliyah crossed her arms. "Of course he would tell you anything you _wanted_ to hear. You know it, Lily, don't even think otherwise."

"You're lying," I said, trying to convince myself everything Aliyah said was a lie.

We both ignored Cas when she yelled from the kitchen, "Kids, come on!"

She grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. "Morpheus adores you-just like every other damn person in Zion. They'd would never hurt your _feelings_."

I pushed her away from me and ran towards the door, tears making it impossible for me to see.

I swung the door open and ran out, only to hit into Hayden's chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around me protectively as he asked Aliyah and me what happened.

She didn't answer and neither did I; we had made a silent agreement in that moment to keep it to ourselves.

Aliyah brushed past us as her mother called again.

Hayden and I arrived at the dinner table as Lock had just begun his second serving of spaghetti.

Hayden kept an arm around my waist and pulled my chair out for me. Usually, I sat next to Aliyah, but now she was next to her mother, directly across from me, and Cas holding hands with Lock, who was sitting at the end of the table. Hayden took his place at the opposite side.

"Why are you two so late? I sent Hayden to your room to get you, not delay you, Lily," she teased lightly.

Tears were still flowing from my eyes and I was able to hide them by letting my hair down.

"We were... Busy," Hayden said, understanding my pact with Aliyah.

"Don't tell me you two are back together again. That was too damn disturbing," Lock said coarsely.

"Jason," Cas warned. She did however, glance at Hayden and me, waiting for one of us to answer Lock.

"No. We aren't together."

"Good," Lock said. "It's illegal for the two of you in some places. It just isn't right anyways."

Cas had gotten up to start cleaning the kitchen.

"You know, Hayden, you really should start looking for your own apartment," Lock said, leaning across the table. "You're twenty one; it's about time you started something with your life."

Hayden narrowed his eyes.

"I guess it would look too suspicious if we saw Lily going out every night to screw you though, wouldn't it?"

Hayden had stood up abruptly, knocking his chair over in the process. He whipped his cup toward Lock, deliberately missing him by a few inches. Aliyah had gasped, but I knew it was coming. I still shivered as I heard the shattering glass.

"Shut up and leave me alone," he growled.

Cas had come back, a dishtowel in hand, watching the two men's stare down, too shocked to do anything.

I left the small house quickly, taking my wallet on the stool by the door.

I started sobbing again and I had to stop walking and steady myself for a moment before moving again.

I knew where I was going, but I wasn't sure if I should have turned back. I went through with my intentions and replayed my conversation with Aliyah in my head until I ordered a beer at the bar.

"I know you aren't twenty," the bartender said when I flashed her my fake ID.

I sighed, rolled my eyes, and got off the bar stool, heading toward the exit. "But I'll give it to you anyways," she said. "Anything for the daughter of a friend." Oh, God. She'll probably tell Lock where I was...

"He's not my father," I said angrily. I turned back toward the bartender, realizing it was Rae. She really did mean my father.

"When did you start working here?" I asked her as I came back to the counter.

She checked her watch. "Officially seventy-two minutes ago."

"Well congrats on the new job," I said, noticing my voice sounded dry and raspy.

Rae smiled until she saw my face.

"Lily, you look like shi- uh, crap."

I cleared my throat after taking a sip of beer. "I haven't had a good day," I said. Wasn't that the truth?

"Do you want to tell me about it?" she asked.

A man asked her for a drink. She shushed him and he gave her the finger.

"No. Not really. I kind of just want to forget about it."

I didn't know Rae too well. She was one of the last people to talk to my parents, I know that. I've met her about three times for dinner with her, Morpheus, and Niobe and also at a couple of temple gatherings.

Rae served the man sitting two stools away from me. He was staring, I could feel it, but I ignored him.

Rae came back to me a few minutes later and asked me about my ID.

"Uh, this guy I know- he invited me to a party some older kids were having and gave it to me."

I left out some details-like how it was Hayden that made and gave me the fake and I was fifteen when it happened. Hayden had already drank hard alcohol before with some friends and at other parties and I wasn't too surprised to find out that Aliyah had grown a tolerance to it too.

"Well, it looks real. I would've believed it if I didn't know who you were."

The guy moved next to me and leaned in to whisper, "I know who you are." He paused "You're a 'nobody'."

"What?" I heard myself ask.

"It's all you'll ever be," he said, throwing down a bunch of ones all wadded up.

Rae shook her head. "Roland..."

"Who?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter. _He_ doesn't matter."

I took the last sip of beer and handed Rae some money.

I started for the door and I didn't stop even when she said, "Don't even try to go after him!"

I started running after the older man until I was in front of him. He stopped for a moment.

"Excuse me," he grumbled as he pushed me out of his way.

"No," I said firmly as I grabbed his arm and swung him around (with much difficulty) to face me.

"Why did you say that to me back in the bar?"

"Only telling the truth."

I scoffed. "You don't know me! Stop acting like you do!" I screamed.

"Just like your mother. Nobody knew her, the cold heart-"

"Stop!" I yelled. He was still talking; I didn't want to listen to it.

"They all think you're so great. You'll never live up to _them_," he said, disgusted with my parents.

I started running, once again the tears coming back to my eyes.

I hadn't noticed how far I've gone until I sped past the memorial for those who died during the war.

I stopped running and went back to the stone cross. For the first time, the area was completely vacant. I felt somewhat relieved. I walked behind the stone to where a large scroll was, listing hundreds of names. Dad was first -I had to stand on my tip toes to see it-, Mom was second, then came the names I'd heard countless times in stories; Tank, Switch, Apoc, Mouse, Dozer, Cypher, and a sea of names following.

I traced over Cypher's name. 'What did you do that was so awful?' I wondered aloud. Aliyah obviously knew and everyone else but me did too. Why couldn't I know?

I lied down on a bench where somebody had written 'R.I.P. Sister'. I sighed heavily and closed my tired eyes. I hadn't known how long it was before I opened my eyes, maybe a few minutes, maybe a few hours. Morpheus had found me and was watching me from a couple feet away.

"What are you doing here, Lily?"

"I don't know," I answered. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned.

"Maybe you should go home," he suggested.

I shook my head. "I don't want to go back home."

"Why is that?"

"Things got a little rough. I just want to take a break."

Morpheus nodded. "Do they know where you are?"

"No."

"Why don't you come home with me and I'll call Cas? We'll take you back in the morning."

I thought for a minute. Aliyah would still be mad at me, there would be that awkward tension between Hayden and Lock, and Cas is probably really worried. "Okay," I agreed shakily.

We walked about a half of a mile to Morpheus's apartment. As he unlocked the door I was already falling asleep on the frame. I felt strong arms pick me up and set me down gently on the couch. I didn't stay up long enough to hear him talk to Cas. Instead I went into dreamland and talked with my father.

* * *

Review! Please and thank you. (:


	3. Chapter 3

Ladies and gentlemen, I am proud to say that I am re-obsessed with The Matrix. (:

Apparently I'm extremely stupid and failed to proof read last chapter. If anyone noticed all those errors and the skipped time, I'm really sorry. It's fixed now though...

Also in the last chapter, the writing on the bench was from Ghost. Kudos to anyone who picked that up.

* * *

Déjà vu. I woke up on an uncomfortable couch, still tired and not really knowing how I got here. I really need to sleep in my own bed again...

When my memories came shooting back at me, I remembered my fight, running out of the house, the memorial, and coming back here with Morpheus. I wondered about home for a moment. Strangely, I wanted to stay here, stay mad at my family. I thought today would be better-it isn't. I've been up less than a minute and already, I wish the day was over.

I pushed those thoughts aside as new ones came flooding in. When I smelled eggs cooking, I realized I hadn't eaten anything in over a day.

I followed the smell into the kitchen where Morpheus stood in front of the stove, fully dressed for the day.

"Good morning, Lily."

"Morning."

He asked me if I wanted breakfast and I accepted eagerly.

As I ate he said, "After you finish, I'm taking you back home."

"I can't stay here for a little?"

Morpheus shook his head. "No. I have to work."

I looked at him for a long time, unable to tell if he was lying or not. Finally I said, "Fine." I threw my fork down on the plate. "Let's go. Now."

"Lily, please don't be angry with me," Morpheus said.

"I'm not. Who said I was?"

"Your tone-" he tried to say.

"No." I headed for the door. "I'll see you around." Before I left I added, "Unless you're too busy."

Morpheus had stood up, probably about to chase after me, but he didn't. He was just standing still, confusion still on his face.

I wasn't quite sure why I had gotten so angry. It's not like I wanted attention or because Morpheus didn't have time for me.

I'd been walking for a few minutes now, already at the memorial. I stopped and stared at it for a moment, about to walk over to it, but instead I turned and went home.

When I opened the door, the first thing I saw was Hayden lying on the couch, a thick novel in his hands.

He looked up from the book and grinned. "Hey," he said, "you're back."

I nodded. As I began to go to my bedroom, Hayden said, "Do you want to do something?"

"Now?" I asked, quite surprised. It was still early; I was shocked Hayden was even awake.

"I guess. I'm bored," he said, shrugging.

"Go to sleep," I suggested.

Hayden shook his head. "Nah."

"I don't know what to tell you then," I said.

Hayden didn't say anything. He was standing up, towering over me, arms crossed. He was waiting for me to say something; I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. Damn him...

In this silence, I remembered how hungry I was. I didn't finish the breakfast Morpheus made me, which was a disappointment because it was extremely good.

"Um. Do you want to get something to eat? We can go out for breakfast," I suggested.

Hayden smiled. "Sure, that's fine."

"Okay. Hold on a minute."

Truth was that as much as I loved Hayden, I was dreading going out with him today. First, I was exhausted. I'd have a better night's sleep on a bag of bricks than my rest on Morpheus's couch. Secondly, I was  
still feeling angry and I didn't want to accidentally snap at Hayden. Also, I didn't want him to think this was a date. It was anything but.

In front of my mirror in my room, I combed my hair and put it up in a ponytail again. Quickly, I put on some eyeliner and mascara. I reached into my closet -being careful not to knock anything over, waking up Aliyah- and pulled out a skirt that hung to about the middle of my thighs and a sweater. Only after I was done I realized I shouldn't have gotten too dressed up.

I searched blindly under my bed for my shoes. No luck. I turned on the ceiling light and Aliyah started to groan. Oops.

"Lily?" she said groggily.

"Yeah, it's just me," I replied.

"Why is that damn light on?"

"Sorry," I said, "it was dark in here."

She laughed sleepily. "It's okay." She rolled onto her other side, facing me. "Why are you so dressed up?" she asked.

I sighed. "Hayden and I are going out to breakfast..."

Aliyah sat up, her eyes wide. "Like on a date?"

I had found a pair of shoes and dropped them when she said that. "No!" I nearly yelled.

"Jesus, quiet down," she mumbled.

"Sorry. No."

Suddenly, there was a series of knocks on the door. "Lily?" Hayden called.

"One sec!"

Aliyah smirked. "You know he hasn't done anything but stare at the door since you left. He's been worried about you. Hayden was the one to answer the phone when Morpheus called. He wanted to talk to you, but you were asleep."

"Really?" I asked. I could believe it.

Aliyah nodded then yawned.

"Do you want to go with us?" I asked.

She thought for a minute but rejected the invitation. "No, I'm going to go back to sleep."

I nodded. As I reached for the doorknob she said, "Don't let me sleep in too late, okay?"

I chuckled. "Got it."

"Lily?" I turned. "I'm sorry. About the things I said yesterday."

"It's all right. I'm sorry too."

Aliyah smiled and rested her head on her pillow.

I closed the door softly and when I met Hayden in the living room, he said, "Ready to go?"

I shrugged. "I guess."

As we walked to a nearby restaurant, Hayden had taken my hand into his. I didn't reject him and it wasn't weird for us, but I knew this was more than just going out for breakfast.

Lock was wrong about what he said at dinner the other night-it wasn't strange dating Hayden. Despite growing up together, I didn't see him as a brother. We were friends. Roommates. Even a couple.

He held the door open for me when we got to the restaurant.

Our 'date' wasn't as awful as I expected it to be. We laughed as we mimicked Deadbolt and Hayden told me about his new job at the docks. Apparently he'd been working for a couple months.

"Mom and Lock don't know. I didn't think they really had to. Besides, Lock would just criticize me," he said. "I told Aliyah..."

"I wish you told me. I would've come by sometime," I said with a smile.

"Oh. Well, now you know." Hayden grinned.

As the chime on the door sang, I looked past Hayden where Aliyah waved to us from the doorway. I waved back and Hayden turned to see who it was.

I motioned Aliyah over and as she approached us Hayden asked, "How did you know we were here?"

She scoffed. "It's your favorite place, Hayden. Don't think that after nineteen years with you I haven't learned anything."

"You're eighteen," said Hayden.

"Well I'm _almost_ nineteen!"

Aliyah sat next to me and took a bite of my pancake. "That's good," she said with her mouth full.

"_That's_ disgusting," Hayden said, mocking her tone.

Aliyah stuck out her tongue at Hayden. He shook his head, smiling.

After a minute Aliyah said, "Mom woke up a little bit before I left. Deadbolt is going to the Council today and Mom said we shouldn't be around when he comes home." Aliyah laughed. "She said something about him biting my head off...?"

I told Hayden about overhearing Lock and Cas. He looked at me. "Do you think he's asking for his job back?"

"What?" Aliyah asked.

I explained, "I heard Cas talking to Lock the other day. She was asking if he was so mad because he lost his job."

"Why didn't you tell me? This is huge!" Aliyah said.

"It was the night of our fight," I said lowly.

She didn't say anything back. Our waitress came over to us, asking if we wanted the check or if Aliyah was going to order.

"I'm good," she said while eating the rest on my pancakes.

"Just the check," I said.

She nodded and left again.

"So what are we going to do the rest of the day?" Aliyah asked.

"I'm working in a couple hours," Hayden said.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Have fun." She turned to me. "What are we doing Lily?"

"I was actually going to go to Morpheus's. I have some things I have to do." I needed to apologize to him. I felt terrible and knew my conscience wouldn't let it go.

"You suck," she told me.

"You can come to the docks with me," Hayden suggested.

"What would I do there? Seriously."

He shrugged then muttered, "Jump off the edge."

Aliyah kicked him under the table.

We had each paid -Aliyah offered for half of mine and Hayden offered to pay all mine. I turned down both- and we left. Until we got to Morpheus's apartment, we walked together.

Hayden and Aliyah waited for me to go in before they left.

Before I could knock, Lock opened the door. His back was facing me and he said, "Morpheus, you can't rely on hope this time. You'll have to do something."

He backed into me and then turned, automatically excusing himself.

"Lily, hi. We've been... worried about you," Lock said. He saw Aliyah and Hayden a few feet away. "I'm assuming everything is all right."

I nodded. He was acting so politely! I was shocked, _especially_ because he was just talking to Morpheus.

"I'll see you at home later."

Morpheus stood at the door as Lock walked away. "Hello Lily." He waved at Hayden and Aliyah. They both waved back.

"Hi. Can I come in?" I asked.

We opened the door further. I stepped in and saw Niobe sitting at the kitchen table, where I was a couple of hours ago.

Morpheus shut the door. Niobe looked up from a stack of papers to smile at me.

"Um, Morpheus, I wanted to apologize. I hope I didn't hurt your feelings earlier. I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Lily. You're very mature."

He opened the door again for me to leave. "I actually wanted to talk to you," I said.

He motioned for me to sit at the table.

"Do you want me to leave?" Niobe asked.

"No, it's fine." She should probably know too.

"What's wrong?" Morpheus asked.

"I've been having these strange dreams. Aliyah thinks they're premonitions or something, but I'm not sure..."

"Alright. What're you dreaming about?"

I exhaled. "My father." I paused. "I keep seeing him and he... I don't know. First he stopped these machines from attacking me. Then I saw a woman, I think it was my mother. He was crying over her body. I was there." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "I asked him what was wrong and he turned and was… a different person."

"A different person?" Niobe asked.

"Yes. I don't know who it was," I said.

"Can you describe him? Do you remember?" Niobe asked.

I was beginning to feel like this was an interrogation. If I weren't so disturbed by my dreams, maybe I would have laughed.

"He wore sunglasses, a suit, had brown hair..."

"Smith," Morpheus said lowly.

I'd heard of him before. I was extremely confused at the moment.

I was going to ask what this meant, but Morpheus said, "Thank you for telling us this, Lily"

"Wait. There's more," I said. "Last night, when I was sleeping here, I had another dream. It was different though. Dad was actually talking to me."

"What did he say?" Niobe asked.

"He kept saying 'Help her'. We were in a really dark room. I couldn't see anything. But I found a light switch and turned it on." I tasted salt and realized I was crying. "Mom was lying on a bed. There was _so_ much blood. Then Dad turned to me and kept asking me to help her. I didn't- I couldn't…"

Niobe muttered "Oh God."

"I-I think he's haunting me."

"He's not haunting you," Morpheus said.

"You don't know that," I replied.

"Yes, I do. He isn't haunting you because he isn't dead."

* * *

Eh. Good? Bad?

Let me know what you think (:


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the hits and reviews, everybody. Keep doing just that! :)

"Meet me in outer space/ We could spend the night/ Watch the earth come up/ I've grown tired of that place/ Won't you come with me?/ We could start again" Stellar, Incubus

* * *

"What do you mean he isn't dead?" I asked.

Morpheus opened his mouth to speak but Niobe interrupted him.

"Morpheus, she's seventeen..."

"She should know, Niobe."

She pursed her lips as I asked, "What should I know?"

Morpheus sighed. "When Lock was here, he told us that... there was a signal."

"A signal?" I said. "What do you mean?

"It was the radio from The Logos. We heard a man. We believe your father is still alive."

I was quiet for a minute.

"Lily?" Morpheus said.

"I knew you shouldn't have told her," Niobe hissed.

We have to find him, right?" I finally said.

"Lily, we aren't sure-"

"Morpheus, we're going to the Machine City, right?" I asked.

"The Council is trying-" He started.

"Yes or no?"

"No," he said quietly.

"We have to. Morpheus... I need him," I whispered.

"Lily, it hasn't been confirmed if that message was from him. We can't just go to the Machine City. We have to be cautious."

"Get confirmation! Talk to the council or something. Morpheus, please."

I didn't understand why we couldn't go to the city. We were at a truce with the machines and I knew ships have been going to the fields... Why couldn't we go?

"I will talk to the council. I don't know what they will do, but I'm sure they will make the right decision."

Like when they took mom off the Neb? I thought bitterly.

"When will you ask them?" I wondered.

"I'm going to a council meeting this afternoon. I can ask them after."

"Thank you," I said.

"Lily," Morpheus began, his voice low, "if we do get permission to go to the Machine City, I can't promise you your father."

"I know. You said they weren't sure if it was him."

He sighed. "No, Lily. If your father is alive, it might not be him."

"Huh?" 'Might not be him'? What did that mean?

"You told me that you saw Agent Smith. We don't know what happened after the fight..."

"Morpheus, I still don't understand," I said.

Niobe knew what Morpheus was trying to say. "It's been fifteen years, Lily. We don't know what has been happening in the Machine City or in the matrix. Smith could be alive."

"But they were just dreams. They don't mean anything!" I cried.

"Maybe. But Lily, we aren't sure of anything. The best thing we can do right now is wait for another signal," Niobe said.

I nodded. "Sure."

The three of us were at loss for words. To end the silence, I said, "I think I'm going to go home. I didn't sleep well. I'm a little tired."

"We'll tell you what's happening as soon as we find out," said Morpheus.

"Alright. Thanks."

Before stepping out the door Morpheus said, "Lily, don't do anything irrational..."

* * *

I thought about stopping by the docks to see Hayden and Aliyah-if she decided to go, that is.

I wasn't lying when I told Niobe and Morpheus that I was tired. I've been being deprived of sleep by these dreams and it was finally catching up to me. The docks were far away and I decided I would just go home and meet up with Aliyah and Hayden later.

Cas greeted me as soon as I walked into the house.

I quickly waved to her at the table and I proceeded to my room.

I stepped over my textbooks (which reminded me I still had schoolwork to do) and collapsed onto my bed.

I sat at the metal table and wondered for a moment where I was. It was identical to one of Zion's ships but there was no reason for me to be there.

My arms were itchy and I noticed I wasn't in my usual attire. I wore a red captain's sweater, navy blue trousers and boots that were a size or two too big.

I looked across the table, not surprised to see my father.

He looked up at me and smiled.

"Bad dreams?" he wondered.

My face was straight and his smiled weakened.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was making a joke. I guess you don't-"

"No," I said, "why do you keep showing up in my dreams? It's been fifteen years. Why now?"

He sighed and took a sip of water from the mug sitting on the table. "I had to see you. You're my daughter, Lily. I'm not coming back to Zion. You're not coming here; it's the only way."

"That's not a good enough answer," I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know what to tell you."

"Maybe you can tell me why you were showing me my dead mother? Or the agent you 'killed' all those years ago?"

He nodded. "I could tell you."

My eyes narrowed. "Why don't you then?"

"Your mother isn't dead," he shook his head, "yet, anyways. I need your help."

"With what?"

"I can't tell you yet," he said, sounding annoyed. Not with me, but with whatever was making him wait to tell.

"How do you expect me to help you then?" I asked.

He didn't reply.

"What about the agent?"

"Oh, right. Him." Dad paused. "It's true, I defeated him. The peace between us and the machines has lasted this long but they brought back the only remaining agent."

"Wouldn't that destroy the truce?"

My dad shook his head. "No. After I killed Smith, the machines revived me, your mother, and the only other human in the Machine City: Bane."

I only knew a few facts about Bane. Only he, mom, and dad knew the rest of them. "What happened the night you left on The Logos?"

He bit his lip. "Everything changed."

Dad looked towards the door as if he were waiting for someone. No less than a minute later, the same agent I saw in my last dream, Smith, appeared.

"Mr. Anderson, you're wanted in the matrix," he said.

Dad got up and followed the man, muttering "It's Neo."

I ran after him saying, "Dad, wait. I still have to talk to you!"

"You can come too," he said over his shoulder.

That was a lie. I couldn't go into the matrix. I wasn't a podborn...

"Uh, alright."

I followed Dad and the agent through the hallways. Their feet were silent against the metal but my oversized boots clanked and echoed.

As we stepped into the core, Dad took my hand and said, "Close your eyes."

I did and when he told me to open them again, I was slightly disoriented.

There was a beautiful sky, streaked with pink and orange. We walked through the damp grass and sat down at a picnic table.

A very pretty Indian girl, probably twenty or so, sat at the table with us. She turned around to watch the sunset for a moment.

"Is this her, Neo?" her long braid swung as she looked back at us.

"Yeah," he said. "Lily, this is Sati. She's a very close friend of mine."

I smiled gently. I wondered if this was real. I knew I was asleep but could Dad be communicating with me right now? "It's nice to meet you."

"I'm happy to finally see you for myself." She said this sincerely. I felt rude now. I'd said it because it was polite. I didn't know this woman-I didn't care for her much yet she really was happy to see me. "You're father  
has told me so much about you."

Really? How many stories can he get out of two years together?

We had sat together for a while now. I was feeling awkward but Dad and Sati seemed to be content. The sky was almost completely dark now. Sati frowned as the last streak of blue faded. "I know the sunset will  
be here tomorrow," she said, "but I can't help this feeling of sorrow."

Dad smiled sadly. "I can't either, Sati."

"How is Trinity feeling?" Sati asked.

Dad glanced at me and looked down at the scratches in the table. "She's alright. She woke up a couple of days ago."

"That's good," said Sati.

My father nodded. The three of us sat at the picnic table in silence for a few minutes.

"I should leave now," Sati said. She stood up and turned around, facing me. "I'm glad to have finally met you."

I smiled softly. "Thanks. Goodbye."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Neo!" Sati said as she walked away from us.

Dad and I still sat together. He was staring at me as I watched Sati's form get smaller and smaller until she disappeared.

"Dad?" I asked quietly, playing with a string bracelet on my wrist.

"Yes?"

I wasn't sure how to ask, so I just put it into the simplest words possible. "Is Mom going to die?"

Dad looked down again. He sighed and said, "I'm not sure. She hasn't been the same after the war ended. Her injuries…"

I looked up at him. "What injuries?"

Dad shook his head. "You'll find out later," he said. Somehow I knew he wouldn't tell me.

I decided to move on to my next question. "What about you? What happened to your eyes?"

I've seen the faded scars, a pattern of X's across his lids.

"I was blinded."

"By who?" I asked.

"Bane," Dad responded.

"Who?"

"Smith."

I nodded. "Oh." I would have to ask Morpheus more about Bane…

"I can see now," he said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I couldn't at first. The machines-they helped a lot. Things are just… blurry sometimes."

The man in the suit came up from behind us. It was a different man, but they were almost identical. "The rain is coming. You might consider leaving before you get wet," he said with no emotion behind his voice.

We sat at the table for a couple more minutes. The formally dressed man had left, walking away just as Sati did.

"Let's get going," my father suggested. He stood up and I did too. I felt a drop of water on my forehead.

I'd never felt real rain. Well, this wasn't real. I rephrased my thought. I'd never felt rain like the men and women in the matrix.

"Damn," Dad said as a think sheet of rain fell on top of us.

I grinned despite the coldness of the rain and my soaking clothes. I was still smiling as I looked up at my father.

He smiled sadly back. He smiled as someone would if they caught another staring at them, it wasn't a real one. None of this was real anyways.

"Taste the rain, Lily," he said.

I did. I looked up and opened my mouth, waiting for a cold drop to hit my tongue.

I laughed as I swallowed a drop. I opened my eyes again to see the dark sky, tiny green characters contrasting against it.

My brows knit together and I spun around to face my father. He wasn't there.

"Dad?" I called out, my voice being drowned out by the thunder. I felt a lump in my throat. "Don't leave me again."

* * *

FF hasn't been spacing the lines out... I did it manually, but sorry if there's any mistakes. :)

Reviews would be nice. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone. I know I always make up the excuse that I've been busy and haven't been able to update, so I won't give you that crap now. It's been a rough couple of months and I have not _wanted _to update. I know that writing is supposed to be a time for me to relax and enjoy letting my mind wander in my imagination but I can honestly say that I don't have much of an imagination lately. The past two months weren't the best and right now I'm just trying to get over what has happened. Things are getting back to normal and I've decided that I'm going to try writing again. Besides, I have too many uncompleted fics I have to finish before I can even think about not writing. I also bumped up the rating to M, just in case. Anyways, here it goes.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix

"Ask me again /I'll take my chances /I don't know how to begin/You can't understand/I've got no answers/I can't explain where I've been" Feel So Free, Ivy

* * *

"Lily?" a voice asked.

"Lily?" said another one.

I recognized Aliyah's voice. "I think she's dead," she said.

"She's breathing, you moron," Hayden said.

I blinked my eyes open, surprised by how close they had been hovering over me.

"Mornin'!" Aliyah said cheerfully.

"Morning?" I asked. It was already morning?

"Yup," said Aliyah. "And we have to be at school in fifteen minutes."

I groaned. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner?"

Aliyah shrugged. "We did. You wouldn't get up though," she said innocently.

I got up from my bed. "I got to change. Get out," I said, specifically to Hayden.

"Mom's at work, I'll make you two breakfasts," said Hayden as he left the bedroom.

"Where's Lock?" I asked Aliyah as she put on her make-up.

"He left when I got up. I think he's going to the office."

Lock was fired though. I couldn't help but wonder if the reason he was there was because of Morpheus or my father. It could be that he'll go on a rampage and kill for his job back, but I highly doubted it. Truth was, Lock wasn't so bad. There were times he could be rude and cruel, but I don't think it's his fault. It's just who he is and he can't change that. I can honestly say that I'm too harsh when talking about Lock. I did feel bad about the attitudes I've given him over the past years.

"Why would he be there?" I asked Aliyah.

Aliyah shrugged in the mirror. "I think he's working with Morpheus on something. I don't really know. You'll have to ask him."

I threw on my old pair of sweatpants and sneakers along with a sweatshirt and picked up my backpack by my nightstand. "I have to go, Aliyah. I'll see you later!" I said, hurrying out the door.

"What? We're going to school _together_!"

I had to see why Lock and Morpheus were working with each other. If it had anything to do with my father, I couldn't let them go on without me.

"I think I'm going to be late today. Don't wait up," I called.

Aliyah followed me halfway through the living room.

"Hey, I've got fresh cereal," said Hayden with mock enthusiasm from behind the kitchen counter.

"Sorry, Hayd," I said as I opened the door. "Look like I'll have to miss it today."

I saw him shrug out of the corner of my eye when I closed the door.

I began walking down the wide hall of the floor I was on, making my way to Lock's old office. Almost a quarter of the way there, I remembered I hadn't done any of my homework. I thought about going back but Morpheus and Lock's business was more important than my schoolwork.

There was a great possibility that this couldn't have anything to do with me. I knew I would feel foolish if it turned out that way, but I didn't see any other reason that Lock would talk to Morpheus. It didn't seem right.

I started a slow jog down the hallways and hurried down the flights of stairs. By the time I got to the office, I was out of breath. I think I broke a record as to the fastest time getting there.

I was catching my breath outside of the door, listening to the conversation inside. It was eavesdropping, I said to myself. It was more like… overhearing. I didn't feel guilty for overhearing.

"She's was telling me about the dreams she's been having," Morpheus said. There was no reply. He continued, "She said that he was haunting her. Showing her images of her mother dying, changing his appearance to Smith…"

There was a 'hmph' sound. "What do you think this means?" Lock asked.

"I'm not sure. It could mean that Neo is alive and trying to contact her. Or it could simply be her imagination."

"She doesn't know who Smith is though. She's never seen him."

"I'm aware of that. That's why I'm so intrigued by these dreams."

A moment of silence passed. "What is it?" Lock asked.

"I got word this morning that there was another radio signal from the Machine City. I heard the recording myself. I believe it is Neo. I'm almost positive."

I gasped.

"Are we going to tell Lily? She has a right to know that her father is alive, but I'm afraid of what she'll do when we tell her," said Jason.

"I'm not sure what to do…"

Lock cleared his throat. He glanced at the open door and stepped outside. "I think we should ask Lily," he said, pulling me by the arm inside.

Morpheus shook his head. "You were eavesdropping, Lily?"

"Well, no. It was more like overhearing. I just happened be walking by and I-"

"Enough," Morpheus said. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "You're skipping class and listening in on a private conversation."

"If it was private, then why was the door open?" I almost yelled.

Lock closed the door. "It doesn't matter now. You know that your father is alive."

"Yes. And now we have to get him back to Zion." It was the only possibility. I would refuse to leave him in the Machine City. He would come home to me with my mother and we would be a family.

"We can't do that, Lily. We don't have an exact location or a ship that we can take."

"Morpheus, I don't understand why you don't want my dad back. You know how crushed I was when Cas told me they were dead. Now, there's been a signal and all my hopes have come back. Please, at least try to find him. I don't know about my mom, but I know Dad is alive. I know he is! I even thought of a plan last year to get him back."

Lock interrupted me. "We'll find a way to get to the Machine City. There are no guarantees though, you know that."

"Lily, I do want your father to come back to Zion. It's been over fifteen years since I've last seen him. He's still a great friend of mine, which is why I'm going to help you."

I smiled. Both Lock and Morpheus would help me. I knew we would be able to concoct a solid plan but I wasn't sure about how well it would work out.

I spent the rest of the day in the office, working with Lock and Morpheus. It was eight thirty in the evening that we had already gotten a list of the crew and ship we would take, the date we would try for (in exactly 32 days), and the route we would be taking.

Morpheus still had work to do, unrelated to how we were finding my father. Lock and I had decided we would go home at nine o'clock. We walked home together, still discussing the plan.

Our idea was much better than the one I had a year ago. We still used most of my original thoughts but the older men had worked out the imperfections of it. At the moment, we only had a couple of small flaws. We could work them out in a couple of days.

Aliyah was waiting up for me. I didn't tell her what we were doing all day. I knew she was angry that I wouldn't tell her but I ignored her and tried to sleep.

In my dreamland, I met my father in the old ship, The Nebuchadnezzar. We were flying. It was an odd feeling, flying. I knew it before from when I was a baby. We flew above the clouds, hovering in the sunlight. It was incredible. It made me feel free. I felt all right


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Okay. Let me apologize for abandoning this fic. I had absolutely no motivation to continue any of my multi-chaps and to you, readers, I am sorry. To you, fanfic, I am sorry. To all the Interwebs, I am sorry. Forgiveplz?  
So I reread most of this fic before realizing that it did _not_ continue well with its predecessor. However, I'm working on tying up all those loose ends, so just let me do my thing here.  
Also, there are many time lapses going on here. Mostly like a countdown to when Lily leaves Zion. I don't enjoy skipping all these dates, but I don't want to write 30+ chapters of Lily's daily life. I don't imagine you'd like to read through that either. Things are definitely going to pick up next chapter, don't worry.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Matrix.  
Warnings: Language

_"I'm never gonna break it down quite like you. I'm never gonna long for life the way you do. I'm never gonna push you out 'cause you're not in. This'll only take a while 'cause I only want to be your Saturday savior." -Saturday Savior, Failure._

_

* * *

_

Thirty one days. Thirty one days until we set off for the Machine City. The plan is nearly flawless. Morpheus, Lock and I have been tweaking it every day to perfection.

We haven't gotten a crew together yet, but we'll assemble one soon. The days have been passing by quite quickly. My excitement is beginning to turn to anxiousness with twenty days left.

I've mostly given up on school. I haven't done any assignments in the last two weeks. I couldn't control my nervous laughter when I saw my last test with a big fat 53% marked on it. But hey, I got over half of the content correct. I can deal with it. I told my teachers a couple of days ago that I won't be attending class for the next few weeks (maybe even months) and much to Cas' displeasure, she agreed to sign the forms for my temporary drop out. Aliyah's getting extremely upset with me - If only she knew what I've been plotting. Well, she'll know soon enough. With this great obsession, I feel like I've lost a part of myself. Mostly the part where I decided to take care of myself. I've slacked in schoolwork, I haven't had a real conversation with Hayden or Aliyah in weeks and my hair is in drastic need of a cut; these split ends are nearly killing me. But soon I'll be in control of all of that. Soon Daddy can help me with homework (I'll bet he was awesome at math and history!) and he can come to breakfast with my friends and he'll tell us crazy stories about his adventures in the Matrix. Maybe he'll even give me hair advice - I wonder if he prefers bangs or short hair or long hair... Perhaps braids? I'll find out in just nineteen days!

With seventeen days remaining, I went to visit Rae at work. The bar was nearly empty, with just a few people scattered around the place. Good. I can tell her everything. I spotted Rae wiping down the long counter and picking up pieces of broken glass. "Great. This is the fifth glass I've broken this week!" she huffed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm so fired!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," I said as I made my way to a stool in front of her. I eyed a man sitting just a few stools away, hoping he wouldn't be able to hear once I began whispering to Rae.

Rae looked up from her position. "Lily?" came her somewhat surprised voice. "What're you talking about? I actually like this job. I need the money and no where else will hire me. If only I weren't such a klutz, I could actually-"

"Rae!" I nearly shouted, interrupting her rant. A couple heads turned to me but soon returned to their drinks and card games. Rae gave me her attention. "How would you like to go with me somewhere? A place where only two legendary people have ever gone before." She appeared puzzled. Whispering, I said, "I want you to come with me to the Machine City."

Her mouth dropped and after a moment she closed it and rolled her blue-green eyes. "Pfft, yeah Lily, and I want you to come to Vegas with me," came her flippant reply. She giggled. I gave her a look that told her this was no joke. "What? You're serious, aren't you? This is crazy!" Her voice probably went up a whole octave. "Of course I don't want to go! Don't you realize your parents never came back? You're setting yourself up to die."

I couldn't find any words in my head. Luckily, the man sitting just a few feet away spoke for me. "It's crazy, all right. And they never did come back." He moved to the stool next to mine, getting close to Rae and me. "Kid, you might not be anybody special, but your parents were. Maybe you'll be lucky enough to survive in that city just like your folks."

"Roland," Rae said sternly. "You're telling me after fifteen years Neo and Trinity are still alive? As much as I'd love to believe it, I don't find it possible they survived this long in some rusty metal town with killer machines on a rampage... And _never_ contacted Zion."

I shivered. "They did contact us! Why else would Morpheus and Lock be talking? Why else would I have dropped out of school? Don't you realize whether or not you think it's crazy, we're still going?" I exploded and Rae's face went white. My voice became softer as I said, "I want you to go, Rae. You were important to my dad and he'd be happy if he knew you still cared about him too."

"Lily, I love your dad. I know how much you miss him. I do too! But," she hesitated. "I don't want to die trying to get him back." I nodded, swiveling in the stool and getting up to leave. "Meet me at Morpheus' in two hours, after my shift. I'll listen to your plan but until then I can't make my decision."

Smirking, I nodded again and continued to leave before Roland called out that he was interested and would be joining us.

Aliyah would still be in school for another few hours and I decided to go home. Hayden and Cas were probably working and I didn't have the slightest clue where Jason would be. Much to my surprise, Hayden was sitting on the couch, staring at the door as I walked in. I smiled to him but he didn't respond. Disregarding it, I headed towards my room, not noticing Hayden behind me until he grabbed onto my arm. "What are you-?"

"We need to talk," he said firmly, pulling me further down the hall and into his room. The door swung closed and his fist slammed on top of his dresser, shaking picture frames and the junk that sat on it. I stayed quiet. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, Lily, but it's not funny."

"I'm not doing anything, Hayden."

"Bullshit! You dropped out of school, you don't talk to us anymore, you're having private conversations with _Lock_." He turned to me, betrayal hinting in his eyes.

"I don't have to tell you a single thing. It doesn't involve you so just... Just..." I couldn't think of any other way to say it. "_Piss off_."

Hayden's expression went wild as he pushed me to the wall and his grip tightened around my wrists painfully. "No, I won't. I'm pretty Goddamn sick of this, Lily. You go on these _episodes_ where you... I don't even know! Are you depressed? Acting like a stupid teenager? Or just feeling like pissing me off? You've always been keeping secrets from me, hell, even Aliyah. We're your friends. Your _family_. You treat us like dirt sometimes and -"

"And what, Hayden?" I asked bitterly. "Are you going to go cry about it because I won't tell you every detail of my life?"

He released me, dark brown eyes softened and he turned away. "We used to be close," he almost whispered. "What's happened to us?"

I rubbed my wrists and shrugged. "We broke up."

"I wish we didn't."

I can't deal with this shit now. I opened his door and left him, closing it just to see him turn to me and shake his head.

Outside on Zion's paths, I headed for the staircase and went to Morpheus' floor. I caught Niobe halfway and we walked to her apartment, making idle chit-chat on our way. I hung around with Morpheus and Niobe (who also didn't know Lock's whereabouts, I learned) until Rae said she'd be over. A knock on the steel door echoed through the room and I couldn't have gotten there any faster. Rae stepped in, Roland following at her feet.

"There is one person we're waiting for: Jayne," said Morpheus and Rae's face lit up. "I asked him to join us and listen. He was a member of the Neb with your mother and father, Lily." As if on cue, Jayne poked his head around the open door.

Morpheus explained everything perfectly. He didn't miss a single detail. "So," I said, "What do you think?"

Roland looked to his feet, chuckling. "I think it absolutely insane." My heart sank. "But that's what I said to Neo and shit, he made it. I'll go."

"You will?" I bounced on my feet.

"Yep, as long as Niobe pilots." He looked to her and Niobe nodded firmly. "Good."

I looked to Rae. "I really cared for Neo. He was - _is_," she corrected, "a good man. He left us and didn't come back. I need to find out the truth. I'm in." I grinned and whispered my thanks to her but she looked towards Jayne.

Morpheus noticed his troubled expression, reminding him, "Take your time, Jayne. I know this is a great deal of information to take under consideration. We understand."

We ended the meeting without Jayne's answer but he promised to give it to us within the week. After the guests left, Morpheus told me to come back here with Lock after dinner. He said he'd be waiting.

Supper was quiet. Aliyah didn't say a word to anybody and Cas asked her several times if everything was okay to which she nodded. Hayden's jaw tightened each time I turned my head to him. I glanced to Jason for support but he was too interested in his vegetables. I poked at my soggy broccoli and ripped my slice of wheat bread into little pieces.

Hayden cleared his throat, disturbing the silence and all eyes went to him. "I'm moving out," he said bluntly. _If this has anything to do  
with earlier, I swear to God, Hayden-_

"Are you kidding me?" Aliyah asked, her voice cracking, obviously hurt.

"No. Jason, you were right. It's time for me to get my own place."

Lock began to speak but Hayden didn't let him. "Don't worry, it's not so Lily and I can fuck each other, if that's what you're thinking."

Aliyah's mouth dropped but I locked my jaw. Cas dropped her half eaten bread and stood up. "That's _it_! I won't stand for this hostility in my house."

Aliyah laughed. "Why don't you try telling that to Lily?"

"_Excuse me_?" I asked. "Aren't you the one that blames me for your dad dying?"

Cas was on the brink of tears. "Aliyah, you know that it-"

"Shut up, Mom. You have no idea what-"

"This is exactly why I don't want to stay, all of you-"

"You _can't_ really leave, aren't you-"

"Who cares? Let him go-"

"Won't you miss us?" Cas asked sadly.

Hayden was already at the door. "I'm not going to miss _this_." Aliyah began spouting off that this was my fault and that if I even cared about him, he would have -

"Aliyah, go to your room." Cas demanded quietly. "Lily, stay here. We're having a talk."

I sat down again, unable to remember when in this mess I had stood up. Cas cleared the table with the help of Jason, who I realized hadn't spoken since before dinner. The two adults sat across from me. "Lily, you know we love you," Cas began. A goddamn intervention, huh? "Jason told me what you're going to do. He told both Hayden and me." Her voice was as soft and warm as ever. "You know me, hon, and you know I don't approve of it. In fifteen years, nobody has tried to go out there - Only your parents. They made examples for the rest of us. Neither one of them came back and now you're bringing people I truly care about out there to potentially have the same fate."

This stupid lecture didn't faze me, Cas. We've been planning it for quite a while, haven't you realized? "We know what we're doing..." Cas nodded slowly, a bit disbelieving.

Lock cleared his throat. "I think it's time to go see Morpheus. He's expecting us," said Jason gruffly. Cas was hesitant to let us leave.

I didn't speak to Jason as we walked Zion's worn paths. He informed me that we would be finalizing the plan and assigning jobs to the crew now that Jayne had made up his mind. We spent over four hours with Niobe and Morpheus and by the time we left, I decided we were eighty percent ready. It was really happening.

I snuck into my shared room discreetly, deciding to just slip off my jeans instead of rummaging through drawers to find pajama bottoms.

Despite my great efforts to avoid waking Aliyah, she turned in her covers and whispered my name. "I love you," she said, truly a sister to me. I mirrored her words, relieved she wouldn't hate me forever. Besides, she _couldn't_ hate me forever - She's part of my crew.


End file.
